


The GS Ball

by Psyga315



Category: Goblin Slayer (Manga), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, GS Ball, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: Ash cracks the forgotten anime mcguffin and reveals why it was truly called the GS Ball.





	The GS Ball

Ash took the GS Ball.

"So, what kind of Pokemon does it contain?" Ash waved it around before he accidentally dropped it. The ball fell and hit the small white spot that activated it. It opened up and sent out a beam of light. From the beam stood a tall figure in metallic armor. He looked at Ash as Ash stared into the red light that came from his steel helmet.

"Goblins. Are there any?" It asked Ash.

"... No?" As he said that. The knight scoffed.

"Put me back in the ball. I will only fight Goblins." The knight said.


End file.
